Love Ignited
by librapeacestar
Summary: Based on MasakoX's What If Raditz Turned Good and Dragon Ball R and R, this story starts off with Launch first encountering Raditz. Follow the two as the love between them grows throughout time.


**{Launch's POV}**

Blue-haired Launch landed with her helicopter to Kame House. Both Krillin and Master Roshi rushed out to see the girl stepping out.

"Hey, Krillin. Hey, Master Roshi," Launch waved before walking up to them.

"Launch, it's so good to see you," Krillin smiled.

"So good to see you both too," Launch smiled back.

"So do you plan on staying here or are you visiting?" Krillin asked.

"I'm going to stay, if I have you guys' permission," Launch replied.

"Of course, you can stay anytime. You are a great friend of ours," Roshi replied.

"Hey, Master Roshi. I forgot to tell you that we will be having more visitors every now and then to discuss the upcoming battle," Krillin places his hand behind his head.

Roshi nodded, "I hope Goku comes back on time. It would be terrible if he doesn't."

"Yeah."

"Who's coming here?" Launch asked.

"Oh, well... Yamcha, Tien, Yajirobe, Goku's son Gohan. Even Piccolo and Goku's brother are coming too," Krillin sighed, "I hope no chaos happens whenever those two come."

"Wait, Piccolo is coming here?" Launch shook in fear.

"Yeah. Long story, short. We have an upcoming battle against stronger opponents six or seven months from now. Even though I don't trust Piccolo or Raditz one bit, they are two of the strongest fighters on Earth. No worries, though."

"Oh, I see." After Launch said this, she sneezed, turning into her blonde form.

Launch looked up to the two before straightening herself, "Sup?"

"Nothing much," Krillin replied before repeating his explanation to the blonde, "We have an upcoming battle in about six or seven months."

"What? Another one after five years?"

"Well," Krillin cringed, "There was another battle after you left that took place a few months ago."

"Between who?"

"There was a guy from another planet actually who claimed to be Goku's brother and he wanted to take over this planet. He tried to recruit Goku, but of course that didn't work. So Piccolo and Goku had no choice but to team up and fight him."

Launch widened her eyes, "Really? Who is this person?"

"His name is Raditz. He slapped me with his tail, sending me flying and crashing into the house. No worries, though, I'm doing good now."

"So,is the upcoming battle against him?"

"No, we have two greater enemies who Raditz claims to have known for a long time. He needed all of the stronger fighters to fight against them."

Launch nodded, "We don't know what kind of power they will bring."

"Yeah, that's the scariest part," Krillin looked down.

"Just curious. Who else is fighting against them?"

"Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Goku's son Gohan, Piccolo, and Raditz. I added Yajirobe to the group too."

When Launch heard Tien's name, images and voices ran through her mind. She remembered the breakup very well, however, she wasn't really mad about it since they both felt that the relationship was leading them nowhere. Tien and Launch were still friends, supporting each other in whatever they do. Launch was also shocked that Goku had a son.

_Huh, I didn't know that Goku had a son, but that's good for him and Chi. However, I didn't even know that Goku had a brother. Maybe he didn't either._

"Hey, I sense three people coming in," Krillin announced, making everyone face the sky.

The only person Launch recognized was Piccolo, but the other two she suspected were Goku's son and Goku's brother. After the three of them landed, Raditz stepped up, "I guess we're early then."

As soon as Launch's eyes fell on the long, raven-haired Saiyan, she stared at him for a minute or two, mesmerized at his appearance. His hair was slightly unruly, however, Launch found it attractive.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are," Krillin shrugged.

Launch shook her head, causing Raditz to turn his head towards her.

_Launch, you can't fall for him. He's still evil_, Launch thought.

**{Raditz's POV}**

When he looked at her, he was able to tell that the girl had a fiery and brave personality. She was shorter in height, however, she looked like she could intimidate a lot of people. Her emerald-colored eyes was what he paid attention to the most since they shone through her tough demeanor.

"Hi, I'm Gohan. What's your name?" Gohan smiled at the blonde-haired girl.

"I'm Launch. You're Goku's kid, huh?" Launch smiled back.

"Yeah."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Gohan."

"I feel the rest of the gang are coming," Krillin looked out to the sky. Well, Yajirobe did say that he wasn't able to come for some reason. Oh well, maybe next time.

Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha landed on the sandy ground.

"Alright, let's head inside," Krillin lead everyone inside the house. As Launch sat next to Gohan and Chiaotzu on one end, Tien, Yamcha, Roshi, and Krillin sat on the other end. Raditz and Piccolo stayed standing.

"Like I was saying earlier at the Lookout, never be overly confident against Nappa and Vegeta. Be ready for anything," Raditz spoke up.

"You heard that, Gohan?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes, sir," Gohan nodded.

"Imma get myself something to drink. Does anybody else want anything?" Krillin stood up.

"I'll have some water, Krillin" Launch replied.

"It's okay, but thank you though," Yamcha replied.

"Same for me. Chiaotzu, you want anything?" Tien asked.

"Nope," Chiaotzu shook his head.

"I want some water, please," Gohan chimed.

"Same for me, Krillin," Master Roshi spoke up.

"No problem," Krillin replied before looking at Piccolo and Raditz for their answers.

"I'm good," Piccolo shook his head.

"Same here," Raditz added.

"So, I remember you mentioned Saibamen earlier. What are they?" Tien turned his head to Raditz.

"Saibamen might not look like much, but they can jump and grab you in order to self-destruct, making you heavily injured."

"Are they robots?" Yamcha asked.

"No, they're cultivated life forms that are grown from the soil with its own formula," Raditz explained.

"Never heard of that before," Yamcha replied.

Krillin brought back a tray with four glasses of water, setting it on the table.

"We already discussed our signature attacks, but now we need to discuss our back-up attacks. Like, if I needed to, I can use my Solar Flare to blind Nappa and Vegeta," Tien explained.

"And Dodon Ray," Chiaotzu added.

"We can also make multiple copies of ourselves if needed," Piccolo looked up.

"I got plenty in the bag also," Raditz nodded. _Weekend, Saturday Crush, Shining Friday._

"Hopefully, the full moon won't be out when they come," Piccolo crossed his arms.

"Well... they can also use an artificial moon. They can form in in their hand before throwing it and pulling their hand away. But Gohan and I can also transform, so it won't be a problem as much hopefully," Raditz explained.

Launch sneezed, turning into her blue-haired form. Raditz's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at what just happened. Raditz looked around to find that no one else, but Gohan, had the same reaction as him.

So this Launch looks calmer and polite, Raditz thought, She did that by just sneezing? I thought that all of the humans were the same. Well, I guess not.

"Sorry, everyone," Launch spoke up.

"Woah. That's cool," Gohan looked at Launch.

"What do you mean?" Launch tilted her head.

"You changing forms," Tien replied.

"Oh," Launch replied


End file.
